


Only Say My Name

by skyhillian



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name. It will be held against you." - Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyedboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/gifts).



 

" _Anything you say can and will be hold against you, so only say my name. It will be held against you."_

 

Mark loves the way Jack says his name. No one else says it the way he does, and Mark isn't just talking about the Irish accent. No, when Jack says Mark's name it's like another piece of his heart awakens, one he didn't previously know was missing. There are so many types of pieces that Mark doesn't know if he can count them all.

 

1.

The first time they speak through Skype, something in him comes alive, something that was previously dormant. It begins when Jack says, "Mark, I need'ta get this off my chest beforehand." The Irishman takes a deep breath and proceeds to tell Mark how privileged he feels to have this opportunity, and thank you so much. The sound of his name on Jacks tongue vibrates around in his skull. He hasn't realized it yet, but this is the beginning of something wonderful.

 

2.

When Jack says his name through laughter, it sounds like a choir of bells. He's never thought the sound of his name could be beautiful, but hearing Jack speak the syllables as he giggles is  absolutely breathtaking. He vows to get Jack to laugh every time he speaks to him if he can.

 

3.

His phone chimes in the middle of the night with a FaceTime request, and at first he's annoyed because _who would be calling for a fucking chat at three in the morning_ , but when he sees that it's Jack, he sits up ramrod straight in bed. The covers pool around his waist and he doesn't even think to consider the fact that he's shirtless when he answers the call.

He's never seen Jack look so sad and every part of Marks body burns with the need to hold him close and tell him it's okay until he no longer looks so morose. His eyes are absolutely stunning despite the fact that they're rimmed red with sadness. He's not crying anymore but by his state, it's obvious that he's only just stopped.

Mark asks Jack what's wrong, attempting to keep the panic out of his voice. He doesn't think he's being very convincing. Jack scrubs his hand across his face and sighs so deep that Mark can almost feel the ashes from his sadness blow across his face.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" His speech is a little off from how stuffy his nose is and under normal circumstances, mark would think it's adorable, but given the situation, he just wants Jack's normal Irish brogue back. "I shouldn't'a called."

"Hey, now, don't apologize." Mark trails  his finger over the screen, mimicking the action if brushing his fingers over Jack's jaw. "You're obviously upset and you needed someone to talk to. I'm here for you whenever you need me, okay?"

Jacks lower lip trembles and he whispers out a quiet thank you before beginning to cry again. Mark listens intently while Jack tells him about his break up with his girlfriend of two and a half years. Most of him feels bad for Jack. Two years is a long time, and he knows that Jack loved her a lot. A very small part of him, however, is happy because Jack is now single. He hates that little part of himself.

 

4.

His blood lights on fire when Jack snarls his name in anger. He doesn't want Jack mad at him, but something about the vitriol in Jacks voice sparks a heat within the ivory of Marks bones. It crackles like the heat from a newborn flame and he feels strangely alive.

It's their first fight, and Mark has never seen Jack so wild. His blue eyes spark with electricity and his accent has thickened with the high emotions he's feeling.

"Why d'you think its any'a your business anyway?" Jack asks harshly.

"Because I fucking care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt again, you idiot!" Mark gets mad at games and electronics a lot, but he doesn't often get angry at people. He wants to grab Jack by his shoulders and shake him until he gets his common sense back.

"Maybe you're just jealous, Mark," Jack snaps, "considerin' you ain't got a girlfriend'a your own."

"Or maybe I'm fucking jealous that you want to be with her and not me," Mark tells him, his voice hard as nails. "Ever fucking think about that, Sean?"

There's a long beat of silence.

"Oh."

 

5.

"Mark," Jack moans quietly, arching up against his boyfriend. His blunt nails drag across Marks tan shoulders, biting into the flesh with every thrust. Lips descend on his neck, laving the salt-tinged skin before Mark grazes it with his teeth. The flavor that is explicitly Jack explodes across his tongue and he moans quietly. He slides a hand down Jack's side until he reaches his thigh, and he squeezes it before hiking it higher over his hips. 

 Jack cries out with a gasping moan. "Right there, oh, God, right there!" Mark fucks him hard and slow until they both cum, allowing the noises Jack makes to wash over him. Jack chants his name like it's a mantra, and every time he says it, his heart collects another one of those tiny pieces he didn't really know he was missing until he met Jack. 

 Mark buries his face in Jack's neck, murmuring words of love and encouragement. Jack whimpers quietly and runs his fingers through Mark's damp hair as he receives soft kisses that inject emotion directly into his veins. "I love you," he murmurs against Mark's lips, and Mark drinks the words in, feeling them fill his entire being with the bond he shares with Jack. He whispers his declaration of love in response and curls around his boyfriend protectively.

His heart is beyond whole at this point, but he still won't stop collecting those tiny pieces of Jack.


End file.
